Change the Story
by Mini Marianne
Summary: A group of of selected authors from thepokemontower.com are transported to the Pokemon World.And they have a power unimaginable.From my POV. Delayed.
1. prologue

A story about a gang of authors that are transported to the Pokemon World and have the power to change when happens just by thinking.From my POV.  
  
Change the Story  
by Tracey's Sketchbook  
  
Author note:The authors in this story are all authors from thepokemontower.com.They are real people,so you can't sue me. The characters are  
  
Ieyre Bayleef Pikachu SulliMike23 Anonymous 2003 The Jolt Master Me Ash Misty Brock Tracey Jessie James  
  
I'm a crazy Pokemon nut.I loved the anime,and still do,I used to collect the cards,I played the games,and was always on the look out for Pokemon websites,espeically shines to certain characters,Tracey Sketchit and Team Rocket in my case.I have some of the Pokemon CDs and constantly write stories about Pokemon.I always wished that Pokemon was real because I wanted to become a trainer too.(yeah,me and the rest of the world)But one day,my new-found friends and I got a little taste of the Pokemon world and a power unimaginable. **************************************************************************** ****** I was IMing(Instant Message) with my friend and fellow author,Ieyre,when I asked if she was intrested in meeting somewhere to visit.(note,all the authors in the story are in my state and county)"how about McDonalds?"Ieyre asked."I can ask if I can meet you there.Just a minute.And what time should we meet?"I answered."5:00p.m."I raced in to see if I could go."Yes."My aunt said."I CAN GO!!!!!"I typed in excitment."Yay!!"Ieyre joined in,but then said."Gotta go."It was okay with me,I needed to contect my other friends and see if wanted to meet up with us too.My other freinds and fellow authors,Bayleef,Pikachu,SulliMike23,Anonymous 2003 and The Jolt Master,said they could come,but we'd have to have a way to know it was us,so I suggested Pokemon pictures."Have a Pokemon picture and keep it in front of you,then when the other authors see them,they will know you're one of them."At 5:00p.m. I wandered around McDonalds,sreaching for my friends,holding a picture of Pidgey.A man with a Jolteon picture came up to me and said."Do you know me?""The Jolt Master?"I guessed."Which author are you?"Jolt asked me."Tracey's Sketchbook,the one who was almost always bugging you."Jolt laughed and we set off together to find the others. **************************************************************************** ***** Pikachu had already found everyone else and were looking for Jolt and I,who came walking out,the pictures of Jolteon and Pidgey visible.Jolt saw them and we went up to greet them.I felt strange,seeing my fellow authors friends eye-to-eye.We went back inside and took an empty booth,Jolt said the food was on him.After we eat,we sat there talking.It must have been the best day of my life.We didn't know what to do next,so we went outside."Now what?"Pikachu asked.We all shrugged.I didn't care that there was nothing to do,I was just glad I could meet these authors who used the time to read my stories and give advice.The sun was glowing brightly and we could feel the warmth of it."We could explore the area around Mcdonalds."Anonymous 2003 suggested."Yeah,let's go."I agreed.Anonymous 2003 and I led the way,the others behind us,Bayleef stopping for a moment."Look there!"SulliMike called,pointing to something ahead of us,it was a pit.Everyone except Pikachu stopped."What'd you all stop fo........r."Pikachu had fallen into the pit."Pikachu!"we yelled at the same time."Pikachu!Can you hear me?"Ieyre called.No answer.We were just turning to go back for help when."Guys!Wait for me!""Bayleef!Stop!"It was too late,Bayleef tried to stop,but didn't stop quick enough and collided into us,causing us to fall,one by one,into the dark hole.  
  
Cliffhanger! How was it so far? Contact me at Lotzafeatherz@aol.com to comment or anything.And if you flame me,please be nice about it.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	2. Our First Encounter

Chapter 1:Our First Encounter.We slid down the tunnel-like pit."It's Pokemon 2000's mini movie all over again,to those who saw it!"I yelled as we bounced and slid further down into darkness and futher away from the light.Pikachu was a foot away from me and I reached out and grabbed his hand.The last thing I remember is thinking."Where will this end?"Then I fainted.  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up.Ieyre was helping Anonymous 2003 to her feet.The Jolt Master,Pikachu and Bayleef were searching around the wood area we were in.Ieyre came over and pulled me to my feet."Thank you."I told her."No problem."she replied.Footsteps caught our attention and,one by one,we turned around to see who was come up.Ash,Brock,Misty and Tracey were heading our way,too busy talking to notice us.I turned to everyone else."Please.Be nice to Tracey."I was espeically watching Pikachu and The Jolt Master.From what I read,I don't think they liked him.We studied them and I suddenly wondered what it would be like to see a live version of my stories.  
  
SulliMike23 was about to greet them when they disappeared.We looked around rather wildly for them.Anonymous 2003 saw Prof.Oak's lab and pointed it out to us."What the heck just happened?"The Jolt Master asked as dark rain clouds drifted our way.Ieyre looked up."Um..Let's wonder later.Rain clouds at 4:00."Pikachu and Bayleef herded us to the Lab."I'm not knocking."I said.They watched as I folded my arms,closed my eyes and turned my head away.Thunder clapped close by and I jumped."OK.I'll make an accpetion."I knocked urgently.They moved closer because the rain began to pour on us now.Finally,the door opened and Prof.Oak allowed us in.Tracey fetched us some towels and we sat on the lab floor."What brings you to this neak of the woods?"Prof.Oak asked."We just dropped by."Bayleef said.Most of us weren't paying attention to their convestation.I for one was making sure Pikachu or none of the others would try anything with Tracey.I doubted they would bother him,but I wanted to be sure.You don't know people like you used too.  
  
How was it so far? Contact me at Lotzafeatherz@aol.com to comment or anything.And if you flame me,please be nice about it.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	3. From I'll Watch Over You?

Chapter 2:From "I'll Watch Over You"?Jolt brought up the subject about how Ash and the others disappeared and Tracey reappeared here later on."Maybe we teleported."Ieyre suggested.We shrugged,then heard a sharp scream from somewhere.Anonymous 2003,Ieyre and I were on our feet."What was that?"Anonymous 2003 asked."I don't know,but I'm sure we'll find out."Pikachu pointed out a retreating Tracey and Prof.Oak."We'll be back! Stay here and don't touch anything!"They came back a half hour later.  
  
The Jolt Master and I were the only two awake,although I was already bitten by the sleep bug.I was half-way through a yawn when the door opened and Prof.Oak and Tracey came trudging in.Our eyes moved from one to the other,then fell on the lifeless form Tracey was carrying.It looked like."Copycat?"I nodded.Everyone else was awake and gathered around her bed."So this is what Copycat looks like as a person?She looks like you."Anonymous 2003 said,and I thought she sounded impressed.  
  
Tracey had rejoined us and we left the room,but stayed close so we could hear what I never had them say.Copycat began to stir,causing Tracey to say "Hello?"Her eyes opened and,after a moment,asked."Have you seen my glasses?"Tracey,keeping one hand on Copycat and the other straining for her glasses,finally handed them to her.  
  
We stayed until Prof.Oak left,when we found out there was going to be no more talking for now."That was disapointing."SulliMike23 said.We all nodded in agreement."Hey!If that's Copycat,then that means your story 'I'll Watch Over You' is happening!"Bayleef suddenly realized."That's right."I agreed,disbelieving I failed to notice a simple thing as that.  
  
to be continued.  
  
So sorry for not updating for a while,but I have things to do and not all the time I want on the computer.(trust me,if I did,I'd have just about all my stories finished.)Thank you for understanding.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	4. The Second Hostage

Chapter 3:The Second Hostage.The days seemed to fly by and I couldn't wait for Team Rocket to come along.We were all there to wish Copycat luck when she decided to leave.That night,Prof.Oak had just gone to his room and we were sleeping downstairs.The Jolt Master had beaten us to the couch,and the two chairs were Anonymous 2003 and Bayleef's territory,making the floor everyone else's resting ground.I was the only one awake.I could never sleep right away,no matter how hard you tried.  
  
A sudden noise caught my ear and I lay absolutly still.Three shadows slank past us and up the stairs,opening Tracey's bedroom door and going in.In my excitment,I got up and made my way to the stairs,bumping Pikachu as I went."What are you doing up this time of night?"I stared five seconds,then said."It's morning.And I'm up because Tracey's going to get caught by Team Rocket."Pikachu looked a little confused."I thought you told me you liked Tracey."I smiled shyly."I do.But.It's not like Team Rocket's going to hurt him.If they do,they'll have to deal with me."Convinced,Pikachu followed me up the stairs and we peeked in.Tracey was thrashing wildly and we saw Jessie and James trying to keep him still."He...hel....help."Jessie and James' shadows picked Tracey up and started for the door.  
  
Pikachu and I backed away and raced down the stairs.We threw ourselves on the floor and lay completly still,but a sudden movement from Pikachu blew his cover.Jessie let go of Tracey and pounced on him.Pikachu fought back,trying to get free,to no avail.I sprang up as well,fingers outstretched like claws,and landed on top of Jessie.Caught by surprise,Jessie loosened her grip on Pikachu,who pulled away.James put Tracey down and went to help her.Meowth stayed with him to make sure the ether-filled cloth didn't fall off his face."Pikachu!You gotta wake everybody up!"I squawked,attempting to keep a hold of Jessie.Before Pikachu could,however,James had gotten to us.  
  
He pulled me off and Jessie recaptured Pikachu.We thrashed wildly in their grasp and I noticed nobody had woken up.Being closest to me,I softly kicked SulliMike23 in the head."Wake up!"I squawked.The next thing I knew,I was sitting on the floor,beside SulliMike23,who had finally woken up."What's going on?"he yawned.I was going to tell him,but then I remembered Pikachu.By that time,everyone else was awake."Why are you yelling?""Keep it down,they're some who are trying to sleep!"I was searching for Pikachu when we heard a door slam from upstairs.The lights turned on and we saw Prof.Oak looking down at us from the stairs."Who's been yelling?"everyone looked at me.I silently pointed at myself."What's the meaning of all this racket?""Racket?"I asked."Don't you mean Rocket?"  
  
to be continued.  
  
Cliffhanger! At least I think it is.....Anyway,I hope you liked this part.More to come.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	5. Save Tracey and Pikachu,Copycat!

Chapter 4:Save Tracey and Pikachu,Copycat! Everyone stared at me by my choice of words."Rocket?You mean as in Team Rocket?"Prof.Oak asked.I nodded."Yeah.They got Tracey and...I think they got Pikachu too."Bayleef said."Well.We've got to go look for them."I shook my head."Copycat will save them,if this is based on my story."SulliMike23 nodded in agreement.  
  
But,to thoughs who read 'I'll Watch Over You',we knew we should still look for them,so we got dressed and looked around.All morning we searched,calling for them.Finally."Hey! I see Tracey!And Pikachu's with him!"The Jolt Master called to us.We joined him on the hill,Professor Oak slower than the rest of us.Tracey was hobbling toward us,Pikachu was leaning on his shoulder.By the way they looked,you might think that they were friends.We were going to greet them when Team Rocket came bounding out at them."You don't have that weird Pokemon to protect you now."And they lunged at both of them.  
  
James pinned Tracey against a tree.Jessie pinned Pikachu beside him.The angry screech of Copycat was heard and two long,green vines lashed out and socked Jessie and James away from their targets.The half Pokemon landed by our friend's side and turned to them,as if asking if they were alright."It's back!"Meowth yelled,and I was pleased that it sounded much worse then afraid."Cop-y-cat!"we watched as the electric attack struck gold and sent Team Rocket blasting off."Looks like Team Rocket's balsting off again,again."they called.  
  
It felt strange,listening to the convesation I made.Copycat was just going to fly off,we moved closer to listen."Wait!Don't go!I want to know why you're half Pokemon and what is your purpose here?"Tracey asked.I stared.I never thought of how I made Tracey look when Copycat was going for the clouds.He looked so sad.Copycat continued to flap her wings,but hovered a few feet above the ground."Remember these words and you'll know my purpose,'I'll watch over you.'"She headed for the large cloud,then turned and said."We'll meet again,my friends."she disappeared.  
  
to be continued.  
  
Author notes:there will be more authors in the next chapter.I hope you like it so far.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	6. More Authors Drop In

Chapter 5:More Authors Drop In.We stared with surprised looks."That was the first thing she said that I didn't have her say."Prof.Oak was just coming up when the wind suddenly began to howl.We looked up to see some portal floating a few feet above the ground.Next minute and the following authors tumbled out:Slickboy444,Dragonair09,PokeZ,Becky Tailweaver,and Angel Clefairy.Dragonair09 stood up,looked at us,then asked."Who are you?""That depends on which name you mean."I said.Slickboy444 also stood and looked confused."If you are authors at thepokemontower.com,then I'd like to keep it as author names only."  
  
Becky Tailweaver stood and said."We are all from thepokemontower.com."Ieyre nodded."I'm Ieyre."she then moved and Pikachu,who had just rejoined us,said."I'm Pikachu."he too moved and allowed Bayleef to introduce herself.We each took turns and,when it was my turn,I got myself a little surprise."I'm Tracey's Sketchbook."I said.I was going to step back,but Slickboy444 seized my hand and said."You're Tracey's Sketchbook?"I nodded."Why?"He shrugged."May I ask something?"Anonymous 2003 asked."Sure"said Becky Tailweaver."How did you get here?"  
  
They looked at each other a moment,then Slickboy444 said."We were wandering around near McDonalds and we were all tired,except Angel Clefairy.She said she'd scout ahead,see what we'd run into and she left.We waited a while,but when she didn't come back,we set out to look.Soon,we found her,hanging on to some type of root in a large pit.""We tried to help her,but we all fell in too,grabbed onto her legs and hung for a couple of minutes.Our added weight drug us down and the next thing we knew,we were here."concluded PokeZ.  
  
"Now what?"Dragonair09 asked."How about we each take turns to go into one authors stories?"I suggested.Upon seeing some confused looks,I explained."Like...Say we let Pikachu chose a story and he chose Team Rocket's Sinister Plan.We would all hang out while all the stuff in the story happened.Get it now?"Angel Clefairy nodded."But who will go first?"PokeZ asked."I already had my turn,so it's up to you."  
  
To be continued.  
  
hello again.Tracey's Sketchbook here.I hope you liked this part.And,just so you know,the authors in this story are all from thepokemontower.com.go look for them.Their stories are good,even if some of them hate Tracey.(refering to Angel Clefairy)  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	7. Who and Which?

Chapter 6:Who and Which?  
  
Everyone instantly started arguing about who would go next and the noise was annoying me to death."SHUT UP!"I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
There was silence,then.  
  
"I have an idea that will solve this problem."  
  
"What would that be?"Jolt asked.  
  
"Since I went first,I will chose one person to go next,then that person will pick a story.When the story is finished.The person I called on will call on someone else and they will pick a story and so on and so forth.Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah."agreed Ieyre and Bayleef.  
  
"OK then.I choose......"  
  
I looked around at the hopeful faces.  
  
"Pikachu."  
  
He smiled and said."The story I chose will be...."  
  
He paused,thinking."Who Framed Tracey Sketchit?"  
  
The backround instantly began to change,the ground was shaking hard too.Angel Clefairy,PokeZ,Dragonair09 and I lost our footing and fell with a heavy thud to the ground.The next second and we were outside a mansion.  
  
"Wow.What a ride."Angel Clefairy said as she got to her feet.  
  
The rest of us did the same.A high-pitched scream came from somewhere behind us,causing most of us to jump.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't know I made the murdered person that loud."  
  
The door suddenly banged open and two people came running out.One was the Rocket and the other was.  
  
"Tracey? How can you like him now?"Angel Clefairy asked me.  
  
I turned to her and said."It was my story,remember?"  
  
She nodded.The two figures moved swiftly toward the woods when we saw another shadow,belonging to the real Tracey Sketchit.He was glued to the spot,looking unsure what to do.A few seconds later,we heard."Freeze!"  
  
And we watched as they hand-cuffed Tracey and took him away.  
  
"Wow."said Angel Clefairy.  
  
"Don't think Tracey's stuck in jail.Or that he will go to the station alone either."I said.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
We turned.Officer Jenny,backed up with about 10 other officers,pointed her gun at us.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Another cliffy.I think....Even if it isn't,I liked the ending part to this chapter.Sorry it tooke so long to update here.How'd you like it? Contact me at Lotzafeatherz@aol.com to review.I look forward to reviews,but NO FLAMES!!  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	8. We Swear We Didn't Do It

Chapter 7:"We Swear We Didn't Do It."  
  
We were hand-cuffed and thrown into the same car as Tracey(it had that much room?).I got to sit next to him.  
  
"I told you he wouldn't go alone."  
  
The others groaned.  
  
"You could've told us they were coming."said Ieyre.  
  
"Not really.They had already seen us before I saw them."  
  
Tracey turned to me and asked.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Everyone looked disbelievingly at him.  
  
"He doesn't remember us?"  
  
We didn't have time to answer his question.The car stopped and Officer Jenny opened the door.  
  
"Alright,everyone out!"  
  
One by one,we slid arcoss the seat and hopped out.Officer Jenny grabbed my arm and drug us to the buliding.None of us dared struggle in protest.We didn't want any trouble,even though some of us were having problems by the fact our hands were cuffed behind our backs.We were all brought into a small room,evidently the Chief officer's office.  
  
"We found them at the murder site,Chief."Officer Jenny reported.  
  
"We didn't do it.I swear."Tracey cried out.  
  
The Chief looked us in the eye,which was scaring me.She opened her mouth to speak,but I spoke for her.  
  
"I know what you're going to say.'We'll fix a date for trial and you're to itend it.If you try to leave,it'll make you look more like the murder if you aren't.'"  
  
The Chief looked a little surprised,but shrugged it off.  
  
"Well,then.You may go home."  
  
Since we didn't have a place to stay,we followed Tracey to the Lab.  
  
"Do we have to stay with him?"Angel Clefairy asked,jerking her thumb in Tracey's direction.  
  
"Would you like to sleep outside tonight? I heard it was supposed to rain."I answered.  
  
"Look up,in the sky."Anonymous 2003 said suddenly.  
  
We looked up and a dark shape headed directly for us...  
  
Cliffy!For those who read Who Framed Tracey Sketchit?,I'm sure you know who's coming.Thanks for reading.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	9. Copycat and the Ghost Legend

Chapter 8:Copycat and the Ghost Legend.  
  
The dark form glided down toward us.When in the light,we saw who it was.  
  
"Copycat."  
  
Tracey looked very concerned when she landed faintly on all fours,her tail dropped heavily on the ground and her eyes drooped shut.  
  
"What happened to you,Copycat?"Tracey asked.  
  
"I can feel myself close to evolving!"Copycat cried out happily.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes.Anyway,you called me for?"  
  
"There was a murder recently and we witnessed it,you could say."he looked our way."Well,we was caught there and they think we murdered whoever it was in that house.Now I have to tell Prof.Oak about it."Tracey explained miserably.  
  
Copycat looked thoughtful.  
  
"Come to think of it.I saw it myself.That girl was certainly feeling upset when you had to ride together."  
  
She looked in Angel Clefairy's dircetion,who scowled,before continuing.  
  
"I can be a witness in court.Do you want me to be by your side while you tell Prof.Oak?"  
  
Judging by the look on his face,Tracey was very embarassed,but he nodded.Angel Clefairy smiled in triumph,but I whispered.  
  
"You might be feeling the same way if you had to face someone and tell them you were caught at a murder site."  
  
she sighed.  
  
"I can understand that.When I was human,I was a very big chicken and never wanted to go anywhere alone."  
  
everyone looked my way.  
  
"I kept telling myself to be braver,but that took a few years to get over."Copycat said.  
  
Tracey gave a hollow laugh.It just sounded like a regular laugh to me.Maybe because I never heard a hollow laugh.  
  
"Do you think Prof.Oak'll remember us?"Slickboy444 asked.  
  
"I hope so."PokeZ said.  
  
"If not,he might not be that friendly toward us."added on Bayleef.  
  
Pikachu and Anonymous 2003 nodded.  
  
"Well.We'll just have to find out."Jolt said.  
  
We approched the Lab.  
  
"Just the way I remember it."Copycat said dreamily.  
  
One by one,we climbed the stairs and slipped inside.  
  
"Professor!I'm back!"Tracey called.  
  
"Did you notice how he left us out?"asked Becky Tailweaver.  
  
"Tracey?"  
  
Prof.Oak stuck his head out from around a corner."Tracey.The police just called."  
  
We waited.  
  
"They said you were near a murder site,is that correct?"  
  
"Yes,Professor,but I didn't do it."Tracey whimpered,then added hopfully,"You believe me don't you?"  
  
"Yes,I do,but I can't make them believe you were an inocent bystander."Prof.Oak answered quietly.  
  
Tracey looked our dircetion,and then said."Everyone here was caught there too."  
  
Prof.Oak looked at us too and said."That many were there?!"  
  
he stared at us,disbelievingly.  
  
"It's ture.All expcet her."SulliMike23 pointed at Copycat,causing Tracey to say.  
  
"Prof.Oak.I want you to remeet my friend and Graudian of Kind People,Copycat."  
  
Prof.Oak looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Tracey,Copycat was that girl we help when she was hurt."  
  
Copycat narrowed her eyes,which I noticed,made her dangerous-looking.  
  
"You wanna make a bet?I have proof that I was that girl."  
  
We all watched as she started to glow a light-blue color.A few seconds later,Copycat was waddling back to Tracey's side.She looked even more unhealthy as a human.She was under weight and messed up.The glasses were broken and her clothes torn.  
  
"Whoa.I never thought I made her look like that!"I said in surprise.  
  
"I'm still very tired and I need rest,but I'm on duty."  
  
Copycat changed back to a Pokemon.  
  
"Copycat.Maybe you should sleep for a while."Tracey suggested.  
  
"What?And let Team Rocket walk in and steal you again?"  
  
She clearly hadn't forgotten their last advanture.  
  
"Maybe Ash,Brock and Misty can help out in some way."Prof.Oak said.  
  
"Yeah,because you're going to need them."Copycat agreed and now she had grown tense.  
  
"Why,Copycat?"Tracey questioned.  
  
"Because I think you'll run into that killer before you get to go to trial."She replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"Prof.Oak asked.  
  
And Copycat went to telling them about the Ghost.The only things we heard was."But so long as I'm here,that ghost won't have a chance to hurt you."  
  
"Yeah" was the returned answer from Tracey.  
  
"He looks like me when I heard that story."Copycat said.  
  
To be continued. Hello.Sorry I haven't updated,but I have a good reason.My uncle had to delete just about everything on my computer.So I had to start over on this part.Hope you like this part.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


	10. Two More AuthorsPrepare for The Ghost

Chapter 9:Two More Authors;Prepare for The Ghost.  
  
We agreed to stand guard over Tracey while Copycat took a nap.She said she'd hurt us if something happened to Tracey (there went Jenn's plan).When Tracey headed for the library,I followed,along with Ieyre.Tracey headed straight for the mythology section while Ieyre and I looked at Pokemon comics.Then I saw something that caught my attention.A poster that said."Change the Story."It read  
  
' To complete this chain of events,every author must have a turn,then the author who when first gets to chose the last story.Every author who had a turn after the beginning player is teleported somewhere else to wait.When the game is almost over,the first author can choose a few others to help  
him/her with the Boss. '  
  
"Like a video game."  
  
I came back and was about to tell Ieyre about it,but Tracey came back,a couple of big,thick books under his arm.  
  
I couldn't whistle so I said."Psy-yi-yi-yiiiii."  
  
Ieyre nodded and we set out for "home."Tracey took to the study to research while the authors sat in living room,playing card games.Ieyre,Bayleef,Pikachu,SuliiMike23,Torchick and I were playing Kings on the Corner (to those who don't know how to play,it's fun,you should learn).I had just won the first game when that portal appeared again.  
  
"How many authors does it have this time?"  
  
Only two popped out.Crazy Ash and Wordpainter.  
  
"Hello.Welcome to our "little" group."I greeted.  
  
"Doesn't look that little to us."Crazy Ash told us.  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
We know."Wordpainter said.  
  
The hour passed by slowly.We were still playing Kings on the corner,except Crazy Ash and Wordpainter had joined us.  
  
"King here.Red eight on black nine.And Ace on two."I said,then allowed Crazy Ash a turn.  
  
Crazy Ash smiled."I'll play this king here and this ace on here and this four on five."  
  
I groaned."I didn't see that!"  
  
Finder's keepers!"Crazy Ash answered.  
  
"Don't mock me!"I practically snarled.  
  
"I wasn't!"answered Crazy Ash answered,holding up both hands as if to say ."I'm unarmed."  
  
Can we just play the game?"Bayleef asked impatiently.  
  
"Sorry.Got carried away...."  
  
I blushed.Then we heard a knonk on the door and Prof.Oak saying,"Coming."  
  
Tracey came out into the hall to see what was going on and we all stood.  
  
"Here comes Ash,Misty,Brock and Gary."  
  
Once they came in,Prof.Oak told them what happened to us.  
  
"Hold on.Who's Copycat?"  
  
"Copycat is the Graudian of Kind People."Tracey said half-heartly.  
  
"How do you know,Sketchit?"Gary asked challangingly.  
  
"'Cause Copycat's right behind you."I answered with a smirk and pointed.  
  
Gary turned and started right into the eyes of an angry Graudian of Kind People.But her wrath was held back when she looked up toward the ceiling.I covered my ears,feeling embarrassed.Copycat told of how she knew about the Ghost and,once she was finished,Porf.Oak took Ash and friends to their rooms.Gary defiantly found it funny to scare Tracey,which caused him to have to face the wrath of,not only Copycat,but my wrath as well.  
  
"Tracey doesn't deserve this." we said together as Gray fled in rage,claw marks on his face.  
  
"Gee,you really come to his defense,don't you?"PokeZ said.  
  
"I'd do the same for you,you know."  
  
to be continued.  
  
Hello.Yeah,I know it's short,but I have writer's block and I didn't want people to think I had totally abandoned these Pokemon stories.It will still be a while before I get to Purrchu Legend for those of you who read them on TPT,but they're still in the making.Thank you so much for being so patient.  
  
I'm Eliza Thornberry's mother,just shorter Mini Marianne 


End file.
